


Pancakes and Muse

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Birthdays don't matter to Dan, but Phil does.





	Pancakes and Muse

Dan wakes up with a tiny spark of excitement fluttering inside.

He doesn’t care that it’s his birthday. He has a complicated relationship with the attention he gets online every other day of the year, and on this day it’s tenfold. He stopped actually caring about the number when he hit twenty five. All he really does now is dread his fast approaching thirties.

The excitement remains, in spite of everything.

Dan woke up alone and he knows exactly why. Looking at his surroundings, the pitch black room only disturbed by the light coming from the window where the blinds don’t reach, he sharpens his ears for any sounds. Phil is clumsy, but he takes surprises seriously.

After ten years of being together, surprises aren’t really surprises.

Not annual ones, anyway, but Phil still likes to call them that. He likes to look at Dan with a strange expression on his face and to grin from ear to ear as he conspiratorially doesn’t give full answers to questions Dan has about anything that happens on or around his birthday. It can be annoying, but it is only a thing for a few days a year. 

Last year, Phil didn’t even get to do it. Their tour was planned out and they knew exactly what they needed to do each day. Dan’s birthday was no exception. 

He did end the day feeling surprised, though. The words he dreads reading on a screen, where it’s all complicated and diluted and hard to take in the actual impact of, came at him in real life. It was a massive difference. Dan’s heart expanded three sizes that day.

Footsteps sound from the hallway outside their bedroom.

Dan closes his eyes and tries not to smile as he pretends to sleep.

He listens as the door creaks. Glass clinking starts a rush in his gut, scared Phil will drop the tray and make a mess. He fights the urge to sit up and take control of the situation. After they moved in together, Dan definitely didn’t show appreciation for Phil’s efforts and it could make for some tense situations. 

Dan used to be somewhat of an asshole, but he is making up for it now.

The mattress shifts and Dan feels the weight of Phil next to him. He hears the tray as it’s placed next to him. Other than that, it’s almost eerily quiet. Dan keeps his eyes closed and breathes even breaths, not wanting to spoil Phil’s surprise.

After a few moments, music begins to play from the speakers.

It doesn’t take long for Dan to recognise the melody. Muse is their band after all, and the concert they attended recently did nothing but reignite their interest in their music, and remind them of the impact it had on their relationship in the beginning. Dan has to try harder to fight the smile now.

“Happy birthday, Dan.”

The words come out quietly, softly, from a place of unconditional warmth and love. Dan pretends to sleep. He is absolutely not getting emotional. He is absolutely not so in love with Phil that it still feels like a punch in the gut, to remember just how lucky he is.

“Stop pretending to be asleep and have pancakes with me, rat.”

Phil pokes Dan between his eyebrows, on his glabella, and Dan’s mouth opens as he smiles and he squints his eyes open to stare up at Phil as he scoots down in bed, looking over at him on the other side of the tray smiling just as wide as Dan.

Glasses askew as always, quiff a mess, terrible emoji pyjamas and his OMFG t-shirt, mismatching socks.

“Pancakes,” Dan pipes up and looks at the two plates on the tray. 

Phil brought two cups of coffee. There are two stacks of american style pancakes. There’s syrup and whipped cream and blueberries for them to clog their arteries with.

“Pancakes,” Phil says through a giggle.

When Dan sits up, careful not to shift the bed enough for their beverages to spill, Phil sits up as well and doesn’t say a word as Dan immediately indulges in the breakfast presented to him. It is all delicious; sugary and terrible and absolutely lovely.

After a minute or two, Phil puts a hand over Dan’s when he reaches for the whipped cream. Dan stops and looks at his face. Phil looks straight into his eyes. His smile has faded from his lips, but it’s still present in his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Dan.”

Dan doesn’t care about his birthday. But there is still excitement fluttering inside. Not because of the day, or the number, or the attention he will surely get online. The excitement is fully reserved for Phil, because the day and the number and the attention and the excuse to celebrate Dan is so important to him and Dan can’t see that year after year and remain disengaged.

Dan swallows any sarcasm threatening on the tip of his tongue. It’s easy to do when he is the subject of Phil’s loving gaze.

“Thank you, Phil,” Dan says. He turns his hand palm up and squeezes Phil’s hand. “I love you.”

Phil leans over the tray carefully. Dan closes the extra distance to kiss.

Phil tastes like syrup, blueberries, coffee and ten years of requited love.

“I love you, too,” Phil says as they part.

Birthdays don’t matter, but Phil does.

They go back to their breakfast. _Starlight_ begins to play.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/185517071403/dans-birthday-means-900-words-of-g-rated-fluff) | likes & reblogs are appreciated!


End file.
